These Teenage hopes who have tears in their eyes
by MyimmortalHadenXCharm
Summary: He had no idea how he'd convinced Miguel to get naked with him. He didn't remember how he'd convinced Miguel to kiss him. All he knew was that he needed to hear those three little words, and his life would be complete. Rated T for sexual implications.


Disclaimer: I own everything except for the charecters names. ^^ Please don't steal it.

Please don't forget to review!

* * *

TULIO-

He didn't know how he'd gotten Miguel to get naked with him. How had he convinced him again?

He couldn't remember how he'd persuaded Miguel to kiss him. All he knew was that he had never been happier.

* * *

_1,2,3,4, tell me that you love me more  
Sleepless long nights  
That is what my youth was for_

* * *

His happiness was tainted though, with that horrible anxiety that he had been born with.

Did Miguel care about him? Or was that loving glint in his eye really lust?

_'Maybe if you say it first, he'll say it too?'  
_

* * *

_Old Teenage hopes  
Are alive at your door  
Left you with nothing  
But they want some more_

* * *

At this point, he didn't even care if Miguel lied about loving him, he just was dying to hear those three words.

"Miguel?"

The blonde's hands were on his chest, green eyes wide; He had never looked more innocent.

"Yes Tulio?" He asked sweetly.

"I love you."

He had excpected Miguel to pause, let it sink in, but the blonde plowed onward.

"How much?"

_What? I'm being weak to him, and that's all he can say?_

* * *

MIGUEL-

Tulio had somehow tricked him into taking off his clothes, touching him.

It hurt. It hurt so bad.

Especially when he said those words that he had been yearning to hear for years upon years.

"I love you."

* * *

_Oh, you're changing your heart  
Oh, you know who you are_

* * *

The first thought in his mind, was of distrust.

_I can't believe you._

"How much?"

_Yeah, that's good. Make him prove it._

The love in Tulio's watery eyes should've been proof enough, but he was desperate for some validation.

"More than anything."

The thought warmed Miguel's heart, but he needed more.

"More than... money?"

"Yes." Came the answer without a hitch.

"More than Rum?"

"Yes."

"More than diamonds?"

"God Yes." Tulio said breathlessly.

Miguel could see tears building in Tulio's eyes, crying was not one of Tulio's talents. Miguel had never seen him do it.

He felt bad, making Tulio emotional, and withholding his own feelings, but he couldn't help it. His shell had become too thick.

* * *

_Sweetheart, bitter heart  
__Now I can tell you apart  
__Cozy and cold  
__Put the horse before the cart_

* * *

The professions of love were slowly wearing the ice away.

"More than anything?"

"More than all the gold in the world." Tulio whispered, moving in to kiss him.

* * *

_1,2,3,4,5,6,9, or,10_

_Money can't buy you back the love that you had then_

* * *

Miguel stopped him with a firm hand on the chest, pushing him back.

Tulio's lip wobbled, blinking furiously. Miguel pressed on.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

Tulio nodded, sniffing.

"Beautiful." His voice cracked.

"Prettier than that hooker we saw last week?" Miguel asked distrustfully.

"Yes."

"Prettier than women in general?" He hoped that looks _weren't_important to Tulio, but he couldn't be too sure.

What if they _did _get together and Tulio didn't find him attractive anymore, in lieu of another woman?

* * *

_These teenage hopes_

_Who have tears in their eyes  
Too scared to own up to one little lie_

* * *

"You're the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen."

Tulio rubbed Miguel's arms, longingly, The blonde swatted his fingertips away.

"What would you do to someone who hurt me."

"Anything you wanted." Tulio said, sorrow in his eyes, at the seemingly ensured rejection that had been forced down his throat.

"Would you kill for me?"

"If you asked me too, in an instant." Tulio mumbled, wiping his nose.

"Would you die for me?" Miguel asked quietly.

"In a heartbeat." Tulio said, keeping his tears under the surface.

"Do you love me more than you ever loved... Sarah?"

"Yes"

"Terry?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me more than Chel?"

"I love you more than anything, Miguel." Tulio begged.

"No. You have to say it. Please?" Miguel looked up into the smarting blue eyes.

Tulio had never been able to resist that face.

"I love you infinitely more than her."

"That doesn't count, say her name." Miguel pleaded, choking up a little bit himself.

Tulio looked directly into his eyes.

"Miguel, I love you more than Chel."

Miguel whispered.

"Just one more."

"Yes?" Tulio asked.

"Do you promise to love me forever?" Miguel asked, cheeks heating.

* * *

_Oh you're changing your heart  
Oh, you know who you are_

* * *

TULIO-

He had thought that Miguel was messing with him, but he could see now, that Miguel was even more insecure than he was.

Miguel grew distressed at his silence.

"Promise!" He demanded.

"I promise."

Miguel looked into his eyes, flicking from one to the other, trying to catch one of them lying.

An infectious smile spread slowly onto his face, as he raised his hands behind Tulio's head, pulling the string gently from his ponytail.

He rested his hands behind his head, beaming.

Tulio couldn't help but notice how long his eyelashes were. Lining the sparkling green beauties just beneath them.

"... I love you too." He smiled.

* * *

_Before, before the teenage boys  
They're breaking your heart_

* * *

Tulio's eyes spilled over, smiling softly, as Miguel pulled him into a kiss.

He lowered Miguel onto the sheets beneath them, pressing him gently into the mattress.

"Tulio?"

"Hmm?" He beamed.

"I love you. I really do." Miguel sighed happily.

"I love you more."

"I love _you_more."

"That's not possible."

"Shall we just call it a tie?"

"Deal."

Tulio sighed, as he rubbed at the warm body beneath him. He was so soft, so inhumanly gorgeous.

_'Look's like it's going to be one of those nights'_Tulio thought through his delirious happiness, beaming as those soft arms, wrapped around him, pulling him closer.

* * *

_You know who you are_  
_Who you are, are, are_

_1,2,3,4, tell me that you love me more_  
_Sleepless long nights_  
_That is what my youth was for_

_Old teenage hopes_  
_Are alive at your door_  
_Left you with nothing_  
_But they want some more_

_Oh, you're changing your heart_  
_Oh, you know who you are_

_Sweet heart, bitter heart_  
_Now I can tell you apart_  
_Cozy and Cold_  
_Put the horse before the cart_

_Those teenage hopes_  
_Who have tears in their eyes_  
_Too scared to own up to one little lie_

_One, two, three, four, five, six, nine, or ten_  
_Money can't buy you back the love that you had then_

_One, two, three, four, five, six, nine, or ten_  
_Money can't buy you back the love that you had then_

_Oh, you're changing your heart_  
_Oh, you know who you are_

_Oh, you're changing your heart_  
_Oh, you know who you are_  
_Oh, who you are_

_For the teenage boys_  
_They're breaking your heart_

_For the teenage boys_  
_They're breaking your heart_

_-By Feist_

* * *

What did you think? Was it good?

Like it? Was Miguel Too Conceited. ..? I think he was.

View the piece of fanart that goes with this piece at http:/had enx cha nta rt.c om/art/Those- teenage -ho pes-who-h ave-tears-in-their-e yes -295 3488 66?q=g al lery %3A had enx cha rm%2 F339 251 41& qo= 3


End file.
